Pureza
by Minikomicweb
Summary: .:Discontinuada:. Historia inspirada en Armored Core: for Answer, Fahrenheit, y Heavy Rain. Sigue la historia de un chico de 18 años al que le sucede algo extraordinario. Proyecto fracaso como webcómic; re-tomándolo como Fan Fiction.
1. Día 1 8:17

**Nota importante (y larga) del autor: Las inspiraciones que me ayudaron a crear esta historia fueron tres juegos; _Armored Core: for Answer_, _Heavy Rain_, y _Fahrenheit_ (_Indigo Prophecy_). Creo que sin estos juegos, esta historia no sería lo mismo, así que agradezco a _FromSoftware_ y a _Quantic Dream_ por sus respectivas creaciones.**

**Antes, Pureza iba a ser un webcómic (un cómic por Internet, vaya), en el cual en un cierto momento lo publiqué en un foro para presentarlo y demás. No obstante, debido a un texto polémico que hice dejándome llevar por el excesivo fanatismo que tengo sobre los tres juegos mencionados, y mi arrogante comportamiento en el foro, el webcómic recibió mucha polémica y muchas miradas negativas hacia el proyecto. Otro de los puntos en contra del webcómic fue que su ritmo de desarrollo era muy rápido, y que el dibujo era mejorable; muy mejorable.**

**Frente a mis equivocadas decisiones, afronté las consecuencias. Cancelé el webcómic de forma indefinida y nunca más se volvió a saber de él; pero sentí que mi corazón pedía a gritos que diera a luz esta historia. No podía empezar de nuevo en webcómic, por dos razones: la primera, que la temida polémica por mi parte aparecería de nuevo; y la segunda, dibujo peor que la mayoría de testigos de mi webcómic. Frente a esta situación, decidí tomar una decisión: hacerlo en Fan Fiction, aquí.**

"**¿De qué trata esta historia?" "¿Cuál es el argumento?" pensaréis. Yo, por mi parte no quiero decir nada al respecto. Pero tengo un mensaje para cada tipo de personas (que son dos) que están leyendo esto: primero, a los que hayan jugado a los tres juegos mencionados arriba, espero que os hacéis _una idea_ de lo que os espera esta historia; y segundo, a los que no hayan jugado a ninguno de esos juegos, os pido _paciencia_ para que leáis este Fan Fiction a vuestro ritmo.**

**Por otra parte, si no queréis leer la historia, entonces no hay nada tan sencillo como apretar el botón de "cerrar ventana" de vuestro explorador o ir a alguna que otra parte. Es decisión vuestra.**

**Nada más puedo contar acerca de Pureza. Yo espero que os guste tal como me gustaron esos tres juegos que tanto me inspiraron a crear esta historia.**

**Damas y Caballeros: que comience el relato.**

**

* * *

**

Era Jueves. La luz del sol inundó parte de mi habitación a través de la ventana anunciando la llegada de otro día más para mi vida.

Me encontraba en mi cama. Obviamente estaba durmiendo, y al notar la luz del sol, me desperté.

Alargué mi brazo para coger el teléfono móvil de mi mochila, que estaba justo al lado de mi cama, que resulta ser una litera. En la litera dormíamos mi hermano en la parte de arriba, y yo en la parte de abajo; aunque debo decir que mi hermano no estaba en ese momento, y no sabía por qué.

Pulsé un botón cualquiera de mi móvil y se encendió la pantalla. Vi que eran las 8:17 de la mañana.

Me levanté de la cama, guardé mi móvil en el escritorio y dirigí mis pasos hacia el cuarto de baño.

Me miré en el espejo, y vi a un chico de 18 años sano, con el cabello poco corto y oscuro, con ojos castaños, alto, y vestía sólo unos pantalones de pijama de color azul oscuro y sin calzado. Ése soy yo: un estudiante de segundo curso de bachillerato a punto de terminar el curso si me saldría bien el examen final del día siguiente.

Después de ducharme, lavarme los dientes y afeitarme, volví a mi habitación y me puse mis ropas preferidas. Consistían en una camiseta lisa de manga larga de color verde oscuro, unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul oscuro, y unas deportivas negras que parecían mocasines.

Salí de mi habitación y dirigí mis pasos hacia la cocina, donde vi una nota de mi madre. Decía que había salido a comprar en el centro comercial con mi hermano. En ese momento ya sabía por qué no estaba en la litera cuando me desperté.

Preparé un par de tostadas con la tostadora y con un cuchillo los unté de mantequilla. Mientras que el pan iba absorbiendo la mantequilla para tener mejor sabor -en _mi_ opinión- yo me preparaba un fantástico café capuchino. Y así desayunaba: tostadas de mantequilla con café capuchino.

Después de desayunar, volví a mi habitación de nuevo y me puse a dar un último repaso para el examen anteriormente mencionado leyendo los apuntes en mis cuadernos.

* * *

Unas 3 horas después estudiando, sentí que el examen me lo sabría todo al cien por cien; y por ello decidí tomar un descanso. "_¿Qué haría para pasar el rato?_", me pregunté.

Se me ocurrió encender el ordenador de mi habitación conectado a Internet y chatear con mi mejor amigo en una red social. La conversación que tuvimos fue así, empezando por mí:

"Hola, amigo. ¿Qué tal?"

"heeeeey! yo muy bien tío, y tú'?"

"Pues también bien, gracias. He terminado de dar un buen repaso al examen final."

"en serio? Cómo cuantas horas?"

"3 horas seguidas."

"no me sorprende, típico de ti, eso está muy bien, tío"

"Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo es que no está conectada ella?"

"tu novia? Ni idea, tío, últimamente está un poco rara y apenas se conecta a la red..."

"Bueno, seguramente también estará estudiando con intensidad, dale tiempo."

"vale, tío; oye, que me tengo que desconectar, vale? Adiós"

"Nos vemos mañana, ¡y suerte!"

"igualmente, tío"

No había explicado nada acerca de mi vida social, así que os lo contaré: tengo el llamado Síndrome de Asperger y por eso soy muy tímido a la hora de relacionarme con la gente. Por suerte, había encontrado dos personas especiales en mi vida desde mis comienzos en el instituto: son mi mejor amigo y mi novia. No tenía más amistades aparte de ellos, así que se podría decir que mis necesidades sociales dependían de ellos. No se puede negar que tengo buena gente a mi lado, siempre me apoyaban; pero volvamos a la historia.

Un rato después de desconectarme de la conversación, la puerta principal de mi casa se abrió y de ahí entraron dos personas familiares con muchas bolsas de compra: mi madre y mi hermano gemelo.

"¿Nos puedes ayudar, por favor?" Dijo mi madre mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Claro, ya voy." Respondí yo acercándome a ellos.

Recogí de ellos unas cuantas bolsas de la compra y nos dirigimos todos a la cocina. Allí guardábamos las bolsas y de éstas recogíamos el contenido de las ídems: café, fruta, carne... de todo un poco.

"¿Estudiaste para el examen, hijo?" Mi madre me preguntó mientras recogíamos las cosas.

"Sí, he estudiado sin parar durante 3 horas." Respondí yo "Creo que ya me siento seguro de sacar un sobresaliente, por lo menos."

"Me alegra saberlo. Es el último año, y las cosas tienen que salir bien."

"Ya lo sé." Me quedé meditando un segundo "Es curioso..."

"¿El qué, hijo?"

"Por alguna razón, tengo la sensación de que el día de mañana cambiará el resto de mi vida para siempre..."

"Son los nervios, hijo. Eso es normal. Aunque no niego que eso sea una posibilidad, estoy segura."

"¿Tú crees?"

"Sí, eso creo."


	2. Día 2 10:45

**Nota del autor: Los capítulos tendrán nombres de días transcurridos y hora en los ídems. En ocasiones deberíais orientaros de los nombres de los capítulos. Que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Iba caminando por el paseo marítimo hacia el instituto para el examen final. Hacía un hermoso día soleado, la gente paseaba por la playa, habían deportistas haciendo _footing_...

Es genial... No me gusta fanfarronear, pero esta ciudad donde vivo... es _genial_...

Bueno, sigamos con la historia: iba caminando porque la distancia entre mi casa y el instituto era de 8 minutos de duración aproximadamente. Traía en mis bolsillos un lápiz, bolígrafo, goma de borrar y un sacapuntas; en ese examen no hacía falta traer muchas cosas, puesto que era un examen teórico de contestar preguntas.

A mitad de camino, sonó mi móvil. Vi la pantalla del ídem, y vi que era mi mejor amigo. Respondí la llamada y tuvimos la siguiente conversación:

"¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?" Habló él primero.

"Hola. Estoy de camino al instituto. ¿Y tú?"

"Yo iba a decirte que me voy al insti a las 12. Supongo que no te importará..."

"No pasa nada, amigo. Estaré bien."

"¿Y tu novia? No recibí señales de vida suyas..."

"Estará en el instituto después de que yo haya acabado el examen -a buen paso, claro."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Revisé los horarios de los exámenes en la página web del instituto."

"Entonces la verás después de tu examen, ¿no?"

"Sí... Mmm..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"A veces... tengo la sensación de que el día de hoy me cambiará la vida..."

"¿Filosofeando de nuevo? Mejor cuelgo, no vaya a desconcentrarte en el examen. ¡Adiós!"

"¡Hasta luego!"

En cuanto colgué el teléfono, me di cuenta de que ya estaba en el instituto. Cómo pasa el tiempo, eh...

Me dirigí a mi clase, me senté en mi pupitre, y un par de minutos después el profesor entró en la clase y nos repartió uno a uno las copias del examen.

"Tenéis tres cuartos de hora para hacer el examen, y no se responderá a ninguna clase de duda. Espero que lo hagáis muy bien, y que contestéis todo lo que sepáis. Adelante." Dijo el profesor antes de sentarse en el pupitre principal.

Después de su frase, comencé con el examen como si fuera un corredor haciendo una buena salida... aunque sin hacer ruido, por supuesto.

* * *

Había terminado con 10 minutos de antelación. El examen no fue del todo difícil, lo contesté todo correctamente, tal y como recordé en los apuntes de la escuela.

Salí de clase, fui a la clase que estaba al lado. ¿Para qué? Pues para pasar el rato con mi novia, después de tantos días sin vernos. Entré en clase y...

...y vi a ella besándose con un antiguo enemigo mío... al ver eso me fui de la clase inmediatamente...

Ella me había engañado.

Tenía que salir del instituto, caminaba por el pasillo, todo desconcertado... ¿Por qué ella haría algo así...? Aunque en vez de afrontar a ese enemigo mío... huí.

Dios mío...

Mientras estaba caminando por el pasillo, me llamó la atención un chico que salió corriendo del laboratorio de ciencias, pero no le di demasiada importancia.

Aunque, en cuanto pasé al lado de la puerta del laboratorio, salió de ahí un profesor dando aspavientos y con... heridas en los ojos... Me agarró y me tiró al suelo.

"¡Vas a ver cómo reciben los gamberros que juegan con el ácido sulfúrico, hijo de puta!" Me gritó.

"¿Qué...? ¡Pero no he hecho nada!"

"¡Es lo que dicen todos!"

Para desgracia para mí, vi un gran grupo de chicos... que eran abusones míos, en plan acoso escolar. Comencé a tener un mal presentimiento en cuanto ellos me vieron y dijeron desde lejos "¿Qué te ha hecho, profe?"

"¡Ese desgraciado me lanzó un bote de ácido sulfúrico en mis ojos!" Respondió el profesor.

"¡Oye, te equivocas de persona!" Exclamé yo.

"¡Tú calla! ¡Serás expulsado del instituto de por vida! **¡COGEDLE!**"

Si me dejara vencer por el profesor y esos abusones... No tenía otra elección...

Le aparté a un lado al profesor de un fuerte empujón (menos mal que él era muy viejo y no tenía mucha fuerza física) y un instante después salí corriendo al lado inverso a donde estaban los abusones (es decir, alejándome de ellos).

Se inició la carrera del gato y del ratón. Yo era el ratón y los abusones que me estaban persiguiendo eran los gatos; estaba en inferioridad numérica. Por suerte, yo era muy rápido en clase de Gimnasia... aunque no sabía con seguridad cuánto aguantaba haciendo _sprint_...

Corría por el pasillo hasta llegar en un cruce "T", tenía dos direcciones a escoger: adelante, donde podía ir escaleras abajo para ir a la salida del instituto; o hacia la izquierda, donde estaban los servicios (sitio donde quedarme sin salida, obviamente) y una ventana mirando al patio. Iba a escoger hacia adelante, pero otro grupo de abusones venía de esa dirección en contra mía "¡Que no escape!" dijeron los de detrás mía.

Escogí la opción alternativa: ir por la izquierda, y decidí salir por la ventana.

La ventana tenía un bordillo bastante amplio, así que no me podía caer tan fácilmente desde un primer piso (no confundir "primer piso" con "piso bajo"); al lado había una tubería vertical fina pero resistente a casi cualquier tipo de peso. Por desgracia, no estaba yendo hacia abajo, sino hacia arriba: hacia la ventana del segundo y último piso, y hacia la azotea del instituto.

Pero era eso, caer muerto, o rendirme por los abusones de un crimen que no he cometido. Escogí escapar por la tubería.

Me adelanté a la tubería, y comencé a escalar por la tubería (clases de Gimnasia, _gracias_) para ir a la ventana del segundo piso, pero escuché a los abusones decir "¡Id al segundo piso, a la ventana ésa!", así que decidí ir a la azotea.

En cuanto pasé al lado de la ventana del segundo piso, uno de los abusones salió de esa ventana y me iba a coger por la pierna, pero se me le resbaló y cayó abajo en el patio, matándose.

"¡Qué hijo de la gran puta! ¡Le ha matado!" Dijo uno de los abusones.

Mientras, yo iba a ir por la azotea, otro intrépido decidió perseguirme del mismo modo: por la tubería.

Casi llegué a la azotea, había llegado a la cornisa de la ídem. Me separé de la tubería y traté de escalar la cornisa, con éxito. Ya estaba en la azotea; aunque mi perseguidor me estaba pisando los talones "¡No te muevas!" él exclamó.

Seguí por una ruta improvisando mi huida hacia un lugar con muchas más tuberías, aunque esta vez eran horizontales, pero pequeños y bajos. Con mi gran capacidad de reflejos, concentré mis pasos en huecos libres de esas tuberías para salir de la zona de las tuberías. Mi perseguidor no tuvo tanta suerte como yo (basta decir, se tropezó muchas veces en esas tuberías).

Seguí corriendo, y pensé en escapar por una puerta de servicio que estaba por ahí, pero cuando pasé cerca de ahí, otro de los abusones abrió la puerta e iba a cogerme, pero yo pegué un pequeño brinco y me escapé de sus garras.

Abrí de golpe una verja que dirigía a muchísimas tuberías finitas, altas y verticales. Con cuidado y sin pausa, me metí en los huecos de esas tuberías. Me escapé de otro obstáculo más, pero esto _todavía_ no había terminado.

Uno de mis perseguidores estaba justo delante mía, preparado para pillarme, pero me fui -casi sin pensar- por otra cornisa un poco más grande (medio metro de altura, diría yo). Yo aguanté el equilibrio como pude y dejé atrás al perseguidor (seguramente porque no podía haberme hecho caer al suelo del patio y matarme y no habría asesino del intento de asesinato hacia el profesor, creo).

Ya no habían muchos obstáculos en mi camino restante, hasta que llegué a un sitio sin salida... La azotea se había terminado y mis perseguidores avanzaban lentamente hacía a mí...

"Tranquilo, tío, no te haremos nada malo, lo prometemos..." Dijo el líder de esa pandilla.

¿Lo prometen? Entonces si es así, yo soy malabarista en el Everest...

Miré hacia abajo de la azotea y divisé un cubo de basura abierto y amplio en la calle... Un lugar perfecto en aquel momento.

"No pasará nada, somos amigos, ¿lo sabes, verdad?"

No son amigos míos. Se hacen pasar por amigos míos...

En cuanto se acercaron demasiado, hice algo del que no tendría nada que perder...

Me tiré de espaldas con la esperanza de aterrizar en el cubo de la basura.

"¡Hay que joderse, qué cabrón!" Dijo el líder, sorprendido.

La caída no fue muy dolorosa... pero sí que ha picado... y mucho. Ya estaba fuera del instituto.

En breve, en cuanto me recuperé fuerzas, traté de escapar con éxito de esa gentuza.

Sólo quedaba esconderme en un lugar...

* * *

**Nota del autor: como habréis leído, no se muestra el nombre del protagonista. La razón por la que no se muestra el nombre es porque quiero que os sintáis identificados con el protagonista.**

**La escapada del instituto me inspiré de uno de los capítulos de Heavy Rain (en "On the loose"). Os aconsejo verlo en Youtube si queréis haceros una idea de esta escapada... pero si NO habéis visto Heavy Rain y queréis jugarlo o verlo desde el principio, no lo vean porque son _spoilers_.**

**Esto todavía no ha terminado. De hecho, esto no ha hecho más que comenzar.**


	3. Día 2 11:50

El paseo marítimo estaba cerca, y la distancia de altura entre la acera de la calle y la arena de la playa era muy alta, así que decidí esconderme allí por el momento, tapado por unas mantas que encontré en aquel cubo de basura, y así fingir ser un mendigo como otro cualquiera.

Aunque, por suerte, no había nadie paseando por esa playa o tomando el sol.

Me tomó bastante tiempo mentalizar la situación en la que estaba viviendo. Analicemos: pasé por casualidad al lado del laboratorio cuando de ahí salió el profesor de ciencias con los ojos sangrando y acusándome de haberle tirado ácido sulfúrico a la frente suya. Unos matones que pasaron por ahí pensaron (o eso parecía) que había sido yo el culpable, así que me persiguieron. Durante la huida uno de ellos se mató queriendo atraparme, y ellos pensaron que había sido yo...

"_...Dios mío... Esto es horrible, lo que me está pasando..._" Pensé eso muchísimas veces sin parar.

Es una de esas ocasiones tipo película en las que el protagonista se siente atrapado en una situación sin salida... ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Irme a casa? ...no, imposible. Estaba escuchando sirenas cercanas de la policía y si me asomo por la calle de cualquier manera me atraparían. ¿Entregarme? No... plan suicida, evidentemente. ¿Llamar a mi mejor amigo...?

Sí, eso... ¡Tengo que llamarle y ponerle al tanto de la situación! Es el único de quien puedo fiarme. Presioné las teclas de mi móvil para llamarle y esperé su respuesta.

"¿Diga?" Él respondió.

"Tengo que verte, amigo." Respondí nervioso "Estoy metido en un buen lío."

"¿De qué me estás hablando, tío? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono. ¿Dónde estás?"

"Precisamente ando de camino al instituto."

"Allí no podemos vernos. ¿Puedes acercarte a la playa, cerca de ahí?"

"Claro, un momento... ¡Espera...!"

Acto seguido, escuché unos ruidos en el móvil. Parecía de unos coches pitando y quemando rueda o algo así... aunque después, escuché en el móvil gritos desgarradores...

"¡NOOOO! ¡AAAAGGHHHH!" Gritó él.

"¡Háblame! ¿Qué está pasando?"

"..." Él comunicó.

"¿Hola...?"

No recibí respuesta. Empecé a tener un mal presentimiento.

"¿Estás... ahí...?" Pregunté, en vano, temiendo por un presagio.

Pero no recibí respuesta alguna... Y de ahí escuché sirenas de ambulancia...

Al escuchar esto, me dejé arrodillar, y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. He...

...he distraído a mi mejor amigo y lo atropellaron...

* * *

No me podía creer que me estaba pasando esto... De verdad no me lo podía creer de ninguna manera...

Después de unos 5 minutos llorando en silencio, guardé mi móvil en el bolsillo, tiré a un lado la manta que llevaba antes al suelo, me levanté y tomé una decisión:

Entregarme a la policía.

Ya estaba harto de escapar. De todas formas, salía perdiendo, y escapar sólo iba a empeorar las cosas. Mi novia me ha engañado, me acusaron de arrojar ácido al profesor y de matar a un compañero del colegio, me busca la policía y para rematar, mi mejor amigo ha muerto por mi culpa.

Antes de entregarme a la policía, pensé que quizá era mejor dar un último vistazo al maravilloso mar que tenía la playa... de cerca.

Me acerqué a la costa del mar, y me paré allí durante unos cuantos minutos. Cuando iba a darme la vuelta para ir a la calle y entregarme... noté algo raro abajo...

"_Dios mío... ¿Qué pasa...?_" Pensé.

¡La zona donde yo pisaba la arena se estaba hundiendo! ¡Como si fueran arenas movedizas! Y, segundos después, empecé a caerme abajo en una altura de 3 o 4 metros, y aterricé sobre algo muy duro, como metal, acero, o similar.

Desde el suelo de aquella... "madriguera", miré hacia arriba: ¡había un agujero rectangular y de ahí caía arena! Y después se cerró poco a poco hasta cerrarse por completo; para el colmo, dejándome totalmente a oscuras -en serio, no veía nada en absoluto.

"¿Hola?" Dije en voz alta "¿Hay alguien ahí?"

No obtuve respuesta.

Ahí estaba. Lesionado de piernas por una caída en una madriguera de acero y a oscuras... ¿Qué más puede salir mal?

"¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Por favor, si hay alguien aquí, que se acerque a mi voz y trate de ayudarme, aunque sólo fuera un poco!" Dije yo.

De repente, un sonido continuo de siseo empezó a sonarse alrededor de esa madriguera. No sabía por qué tenía un mal presentimiento...

...hasta que comenzó a quemarme el cuerpo...

Me quemó el cuerpo. Me quemaron los ojos, las manos, el torso... Literalmente, todo se me estaba quemando.

"**¡AHHHH! ¡SOCORRO! ¡ME PICA EL CUERPO! ¡ME QUEMA TODO!**" Grité, mientras estaba sufriendo de muchas maneras.

No recibía ayuda por parte de nadie... Estaba solo...

¿Era éste... mi final...?

"**¡GAAAAAAAHHHHHHGHHHH!**"

* * *

"¿Crees que vivirá?"

"No lo creo. Lo sé."

Estoy... ¿Estoy muerto?

No sabía si estaba muerto, inconsciente, o lo que sea; ni de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces. Apenas podía entreabrir los ojos, mi visión estaba borrosa y veía sólo una luz tenue... debió de ser una lámpara o algo.

No podía moverme nada. Es decir, ni los brazos, ni las piernas... nada. No podía moverme.

Sólo podía escuchar una conversación entre un hombre y una mujer, a juzgar por sus tonos de voz.

"¿Cómo sabes que vivirá?" El hombre dijo "Los médicos no han dicho nada todavía..."

"La chica sufrió un ataque de radiación, Stein." La mujer dijo "Es probable morir de radiación, pero también existen posibilidades de supervivencia. Vivirá."

"Te lo vuelvo a preguntar: ¿cómo sabes que vivirá?"

"¿Te hago la misma pregunta de por qué empleas sólo misiles y cohetes?"

"_Touché..._"

"En cualquier caso, me dedicaré a ser su tutora. No es sólo un VC y ya está. Es algo más que un VC."

"¿Quién te crees que eres...?"

"Una de las primeras en Rango, con el récord de no haber fallado una misión jamás, y por haber rescatado a esa chica mientras algún otro estaba limpiando la zona de enemigos."

"Ese _algún otro_ soy yo, ¿verdad?"

"Te diría más razones para ser su tutora, pero eso no ayudará a esta conversación."

"Sí, y luego serás feminista, seguro."

"Y tú un pervertido."

"Joder, Akari. Sí es que cuando te pones así..."

"Taco, chico. Está prohibido decir palabrotas en La Academia. Tu DPM marcará la multa."

"Ay... Qué vida ésta... Mira, me voy, y se acabó. ¿Vale?"

"Bien. En cuanto la hayan arreglado, la llevaré a su nueva habitación."

...y creo que eso fue todo...

¿De qué estaban hablando...? ¿VC? ¿La Academia? ¿Rango? ¿DPM? ¿Una chica...?

Después de esa conversación, la inconsciencia me invadió de nuevo...


	4. Día 3 10:26

Abrí lentamente los ojos...

Qué raro... He... ¿Había sobrevivido? Si es así, tiene que ser un milagro o algo... Espera.

En cuanto miré mis manos y mi torso, sentí que era físicamente diferente a la persona del que era antes. Los primeros detalles que noté fueron el color de mi piel, que para entonces era grisácea, y que... -ejem- tenía _pechos_.

A primera vista resultaba un poco gracioso a parecer mía, pero luego se convirtió en un asunto serio... Examiné mi... entre las piernas y descubrí... que me había convertido en una chica.

Esto no paraba de sorprenderme. Me estaban pasando un montón de cosas y ni siquiera me había tomado un suspiro o lo que sea. No obstante, tenía que examinar mi entorno antes de echarme, porque estaba en un lugar al que no había estado antes.

Vamos a ver:

Estaba tumbada encima de una cama gris con sábanas blancas, dentro de una habitación también gris. En esa habitación habían un escritorio gris con una silla negra, un armario gris, y dos puertas... también grises. Todo lo que veía en mayoría era de color gris.

Me levanté de la cama sin esfuerzo alguno... Eso era señal de que me encontraba mejor, físicamente dicho.

Abrí mi armario y le eché una ojeada en su contenido: un pijama gris, ropa interior... _ugh_, de mujer...

"_No estoy seguro de querer llevar estas prendas últimas..._" Pensé "_Espera... ¿Qué es eso?_"

Una prenda me llamaba la atención... Una especie de uniforme que consistía en una camiseta larga de color marrón oscuro, unos pantalones del mismo color, unas botas negras y una falda corta de color negro (me imaginaba que eso último se ponía después de los pantalones, porque vamos...).

¿Estaba en la habitación de una militar?

Había terminado de ojear el armario y la cerré. Eché un vistazo al escritorio y me senté en la silla que había allí... y vi que encima de éste estaba una especie de _iPod_ que tenía la pantalla encendida y que tenía el siguiente texto puesto en pantalla:

"_Acerca la mano a la pantalla y haz un movimiento rápido hacia arriba para empezar a usar su DPM._"

Mmm... ¿"Acercar la mano y alejarla rápidamente"...? Me detuve a pensar un buen rato antes que nada. Debí de estar en una habitación de una militar, pero entonces, si fuera así, el "empezar a usar su DPM" no tendría sentido porque se trata de una primera vez. Siguiendo esta lógica, pensé que ese aparato sería para mí... aunque ello no implique no tener cuidado, claro...

Hice lo que me pidió esa máquina. Acerqué poco a poco mi mano hacia la pantalla, y en el mismo momento en que la alejé de la máquina rápidamente, salieron de la pantalla unos cuantos hologramas.

"¡Dios mío!" Me llevé un buen susto que me caí al suelo.

Después de incorporarme, había observado la máquina con hologramas alrededor suya.

Nunca antes había visto nada igual. Hologramas en un aparato informático... que además reaccionaban al movimiento de la mano.

Probé a mover la mano entre los hologramas, y éstos se movían conforme al movimiento de la mano, pero sin alejarse mucho de la máquina. Confirmado: son hologramas interactivos.

Aunque mi objetivo, por ahora, no era divertirme con esos hologramas, sino de saber qué estaba pasando. Volví a sentarme en la silla y miré los hologramas de la máquina.

En los hologramas, habían como dos ventanas estilo _Windows_ o _Mac_, una muy grande con mucho texto, y otro muy pequeño de una palabra. Me centré a leer el gran texto que había en los hologramas:

* * *

"_Bienvenido. Gracias por activar su DPM (Dispositivo Portátil Móvil)._

_Como habrá visto, el DPM es capaz de generar hologramas de una forma innovadora. Puede interactuar con ellas con sólo el movimiento de su mano (o cualquier otra parte, si carece de ello)._

_Con el DPM, puede comunicarse con los demás mediante correo electrónico, teléfono integrado, imágenes y vídeos... Hay muchísimas formas de comunicarse con un DPM._

_Cuando esté listo para continuar, señala a la ventana donde pone "Salir" como si estuvieras pulsando un botón."_

_

* * *

_

"Como si estuviera pulsando un botón, ¿eh?" Pensé.

Hice lo que me pidió el DPM, y esas ventanas desaparecieron del holograma para luego mostrar varias más que -se supone- formaron una especie de menú principal.

"_¡Tiene 1 mensaje nuevo!_" Salió una notificación del holograma del DPM.

¿Tenía una cuenta de correo electrónico? Estaba a punto de descubrir la respuesta señalando a esa notificación...

"_Hola,_

_Soy Akari Tanaka. Una de las VCs que te rescataron mientras estabas gravemente herida. Te sugiero que te arregles un poco en el cuarto de baño que hay en tu habitación y que luego te pongas el uniforme reglamentario de tu armario. Vendré a tu habitación en 5 minutos._

_Bienvenida,_

_-Akari Tanaka -Rango 3_"

"¿Bienvenida? ¿A qué?" Pensé muy desconcertado... bueno, desconcertada -tendría que acostumbrarme a usar adjetivos en femenino...

Pensé que ya había acabado con el DPM, así que decidí apagarlo. Puse mi mano encima de los hologramas, e hice un rápido movimiento hacia abajo hasta el DPM. Los hologramas se "metieron" en el DPM, como si yo estuviera cerrando un baúl, y la pantalla del DPM se puso en un modo llamado _standby_, que consiste más o menos en una especie de salvapantallas.

Después de aquello, fui hacia el cuarto de baño. Consistía en un espacio de 3 metros cuadrados aproximadamente, tenía su bañera con ducha juntas, retrete -cómo no-, y una encimera de baño con fregadero y espejo. Por si os lo estabais preguntando... el color en mayoría del cuarto de baño era gris.

Tenía unos pocos minutos para arreglarme, pero decidí llevarlo con calma, ya que sólo pensaba en lavarme la cara, verme en el espejo y luego ponerme el uniforme de marras.

Abrí el grifo, junté mis manos para llenarlos de agua, y me los llevé a la cara. Hice esto un total de dos veces. Luego, me sequé con una toalla.

Cuando empecé a observarme en el espejo... me di cuenta de que llevaba distinto aspecto que antes...

En el espejo, vi a una chica con cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura por la espalda; tenía las mismas facciones de mi anterior cara; tenía la piel... grisácea, como si estuviera gravemente enfermo o algo así; y mi voz era más o menos parecido a la que tenía antes, pero sonando más femenina. El resto de las cosas estaban intactas (misma altura, color de ojos, misma ropa que antes, etc...).

En ese momento, realmente creí que era un chico convertido en una chica. ¿Pero cómo?

Espero que esa tal Akari sepa la respuesta a mis preguntas...

Salí del cuarto de baño, abrí mi armario, y me cambié de ropa por el uniforme reglamentario. Guardé mi anterior ropa en el armario.

Cabe destacar que, antes de ponerme la camiseta del uniforme, decidí ir al baño a por unas vendas amplias. Se suponía que esas vendas eran para tapar heridas desinfectadas, pero les di otro uso: tapé mis pechos y un hombro -para que no se caigan las vendas- para utilizarlos de sujetador, porque... digamos que me daba mucha vergüenza verme con prendas de mujer...

Unos segundos después de guardar mi ropa anterior en el armario, escuché el "toc, toc" de la puerta principal a mi habitación.

"Soy Akari. Acércate para abrir la puerta." Una voz de mujer me hablaba a través de la puerta.

En ese momento, me di cuenta que la puerta que ella mencionaba no tenía pomo alguno, a diferencia de la puerta del baño. Hice lo que me dijo ella, y en cuanto estuve a medio metro de distancia con la puerta, ésta se abrió hacia arriba de corredera, como si fuera una puerta futurista.

"¿Sorprendida?" La tal Akari me dijo al abrir la puerta.

"Pues... sí... La verdad es que no había visto nada igual en la vida..." Respondí apenas sin pensar.

"Bienvenida de nuevo a La Academia, chica."

"¿La Academia?" Dije, extrañado... extraña**da**.

"Te pondré al tanto mientras. Vayamos a dar un paseo. Te haré un tour de La Academia. Ven conmigo, no te haré daño."

No sabía cómo, pero me fié de las palabras de Akari. Fui con ella.

Y una cosa más: el pasillo donde estábamos ella y yo era _también _de color gris.


	5. Día 3 10:40

La tal Akari Tanaka era una mujer alta y robusta de cabellos largos y grises, y de piel caucásica pero de facciones asiáticas. Aunque lo que más me llamaron la atención fue que parecía una persona un poco joven; y el color de sus ojos, que eran de color gris claro.

Y, por lo que había visto, su expresión es muy seria. Vale que fue minutos antes cuando la conocí, pero me dio una sensación de que su expresión sería siempre el mismo y sin excepciones. Ah, y las dos llevábamos el mismo uniforme: marrón oscuro y negro.

"Supongo que te estarás preguntando dónde estás, ¿verdad?" Ella me preguntó mientras proseguíamos el paseo.

"Sí." Dije yo.

"Estás en La Academia. Una organización ultra-secreta opuesta a las corporaciones cuyo objetivo es sencillo: lograr la Paz Mundial. Consta de un edificio enorme de 2 kilómetros de largo, 1 kilómetro de ancho, y 1 kilómetro de altura; y está en continuo flote y/o sumersión en el agua."

"Vaya... Parece... breve." Dije yo, algo desconcertada "¿Y qué tiene de especial, La Academia?"

"¿Estás al tanto de las noticias?" Akari me preguntó "Las bélicas, me remito."

"Sí, eso creo... hasta ahora."

"Sabes que en la guerra se usan tanques, reactores, etcétera... y se destrozan ciudades, pueblos, corporaciones..."

"Sí, eso sí lo sé."

"Pues imagínate de que hay una corporación que tiene una tecnología mucho más avanzada (rayos láser, robots bípedos de combate...), pero que la sociedad la desconoce. Esa corporación somos nosotros: La Academia."

Entonces me acordé del DPM de antes... Aquél _iPod_ que de su pantalla salía hologramas...

"Entonces... Ese DPM es tecnología vuestra, ¿verdad?" Pregunté yo.

"Sí."

Me paré a pensar... ¿Estamos en el futuro? Decidí preguntárselo a Akari "¿En qué año estamos?"

"Mediados de 2011."

"**¡¿****2011****?**" Exclamé sorprendida e incrédula "¡Debes estar de guasa!"

"Puedes preguntárselo a cualquiera de los presentes aquí..."

En ese momento me di cuenta de que estábamos entrando a una especie de cafetería. Había mucha gente, sentados en las sillas con sus mesas; había una barra larguísima... ¡incluso en la pared había un ventanal del tamaño de una pantalla de cine y se veía el mar por dentro!

"¡Dios mío! ¿Estamos en un submarino?" Pregunté casi sin pensar.

"No. La Academia es un edificio flotante con motores adaptados para el mundo acuático. Ahora mismo estamos bajo la superficie del agua porque en estos momentos los satélites de la Tierra están inspeccionando esta parte del planeta." Akari explicó del tirón.

"Esto... ¿Qué?" No entendí ni una palabra.

"La Academia tiene unos sensores de percepción de los satélites ajenos. Si se detecta que dentro de unos minutos un satélite vigilará esta posición, entonces La Academia se sumerge hasta el punto bajo superficie adecuado para evitar ser vistos. Cuando los satélites dejen de vigilar la zona, La Academia ascenderá hasta la superficie del mar. Como ves, somos ultra-secretos aquí."

"Vaya... Increíble..."

"Pregunta a uno qué fecha es hoy."

"Bien..."

Entre los cientos de personas que había en la zona (sí, era una cafetería casi demasiado amplio), pregunté a uno al azar.

"Disculpe, caballero. ¿Puede decirme qué día es hoy?" Dije yo.

"Sábado, 2 de Julio." Respondió él.

"¿Del 2011?"

"Así es."

Volví hacia donde Akari estaba.

"¿Me crees ahora?" Ella dijo.

"O sea... pese a la tecnología actual que existe hoy en día, tenéis esos cachivaches de altísima tecnología, ¿no?"

"Tecnología descomunal."

Tecnología descomunal... Suena bastante bien, para ser del 2011...

"¿Prestaste atención hacia las personas que están por aquí?" Akari preguntó.

"No, ¿a ver?" Fijé la vista hacia la aglomeración de personas que había en la cafetería. De ellos no vi nada interesante -aparte de que todos ellos llevaban uniformes-, pero al segundo después me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada...

Me había fijado que cada una de ellas tenía una especie de "defecto físico" o algo así. Había visto a un hombre minusválido, una chica con un sólo brazo, una mujer con piernas de rodillas invertidas, un chico con un sólo ojo... En fin, no sigo...

"Cada uno de ellos tiene un defecto, ¿no?" Respondí yo.

"Sí. Uno no se alista en La Academia así porque sí. Todas aquellas personas que ves son víctimas de ataques de radiación como la que tuviste ayer; y todas fueron rescatadas por parte de VC con SR de La Academia..."

"_Esperaesperaespera_." Interrumpí yo "Son demasiadas preguntas, pero, ¿tuve un ataque de radiación? ¿Y qué son los VC y los SR?"

"Cerca de una playa en Cádiz, había una cámara de radiación y tú estabas en ella. Un VC es una Vacante de Combate y residentes de La Academia, y un SR es un Soldado Robótico. Los VC son los individuos entrenados para entrar en contacto con los SR, que son las máquinas que utilizaremos para ganar la Paz Mundial. Tú y yo, por ejemplo, somos VC; y yo tengo mi SR, pero necesitarás el tuyo propio, aunque esto ya es otra historia."

De lo primero que dijo Akari coincidía con los hechos sucedidos antes de que se me quemase todo el cuerpo... Cámaras de radiación bajo la playa... ¿A quién se le ocurren estas cosas...?

"Ven conmigo a mi habitación. Allí hablaremos con mayor detalle." Akari dijo mientras empezó a caminar y yo la seguí.

"¿A tu habitación?"

"Sí. Cada VC tiene derecho a una habitación y un DPM, y dependiendo de su Rango, puede tener ciertos privilegios. Yo soy de Rango 3, y eso me da derecho a tener despacho propio en mi habitación, con ampliaciones incluidas."

"¿Rango?" Mi oleada de preguntas no hacía más que aumentar cada vez más.

"El Rango es una especie de ranking entre los 30 mejores VC de La Academia. El Rango 1 implica ser el líder de la organización."

"Vale, me hago una idea..."

A mitad de camino, hubo más preguntas que me vinieron a la cabeza...

"Oye, Akari..." Dije yo.

"Dime." Respondió ella.

"¿Por qué todo es tan gris? Me refiero a la arquitectura de estas instalaciones..."

"Es una ayuda para estar atento a lo que pueda suceder. Según nuestras avanzadas investigaciones en Psicología, al estar en una habitación de un color que no sea el gris, corre la posibilidad de que las personas que estén ahí permanezcan distraídas. Con las habitaciones, pasillos, y salas de color gris reducimos esa posibilidad al mínimo."

"Vaya... Creo que lo comprendo..." Y entonces otra pregunta hice "¿Y por qué soy una chi...?"

"De eso hablaremos en mi habitación." Akari me interrumpió, susurrándome "Hablar de eso en público no es seguro."

Al captar la idea, asentí la cabeza; y debido a ello, decidí no hacer más preguntas porque probablemente podrían ser privadas.

* * *

No tardábamos mucho en llegar a la habitación de Akari. Al entrar ahí, vi que su habitación estaba más desarrollada que la mía: había un ordenador portátil, un rincón de cocina, un escritorio más... Bueno, sigo. El caso es que en cuanto entrábamos, ella se sentó en uno de sus escritorios, donde estaba el ordenador -por cierto, noté que ese ordenador tenía el mismo sistema de hologramas del DPM- y se puso con él tecleando y señalando las ventanas de sus hologramas.

"Siéntate, por favor." Akari dijo.

Me senté en la silla contraria al escritorio donde estaba Akari.

"Aquí tenemos tu expediente..." Akari seleccionó una ventana del holograma y lo levitó y giró de forma que yo lo viera.

"¿La Academia tiene un expediente sobre mí?" Dije, extrañada.

"Cuando tenemos un nuevo miembro, nos limitamos a tomar los datos básicos leyendo las lecturas cerebrales del nuevo miembro. Examinamos sus recuerdos para poder confirmar los datos."

"Vaya... Sí que tenéis alta tecnología..."

"De todas formas, hay un par de cosas más que quiero confirmar: tu nombre y apellidos."

"Pues... ¿En serio?"

"Sí."

Mi nombre y apellidos... Vaya... Me imaginaba que La Academia era un lugar seguro para los residentes, pero... No sé... Algo me decía que tenía que actuar bajo un nombre falso, así que decidí inventarme un apodo.

"Me llamo Alias..." Dije yo.

"Está bien. Alias." Dijo ella mientras escribía mediante un teclado de hologramas "¿Apellidos?"

"...no tengo."

"¿No tienes apellidos?"

"No es que no tenga, pero es que no consigo recordarlo..." Intenté inventarme una mentira "Debió de ser por aquel ataque de radiación, supongo..."

"Probablemente... Aunque estás de suerte, eres el único Alias de La Academia, así que no habrá confusiones a la hora de llamarte."

"Estupendo... Gracias."

No podía creer que haya colado esa mentira...

"Ah, sí..." Me acordé de mi pregunta anterior "¿Por qué soy una chica?"

"Es por el ataque de radiación. Ese gas radiactivo te deterioró tanto el cuerpo que estuvo a punto de matarte; afortunadamente interrumpí la cámara de radiación y te rescaté. Después, al llegar a La Academia, tuvimos que mandarte a urgencias para un cura de tu cuerpo. Por desgracia, no hubo forma de mantenerte en el género masculino, así que optamos por la alternativa."

"Un segundo... ¡¿Fuisteis vosotros quienes me atacaron...?" Grité.

"No, tranquilízate. Fue una de nuestras corporaciones enemigas llamada "El Monolito"; apenas tenemos información de él, así que ten cuidado si vas por ahí haciendo misiones que impliquen su presencia."

"Lo comprendo... espera, ¿misiones?"

"Con los SR hacemos misiones de muchas clases: de eliminación de objetivos, de proteger objetivos, de desactivación de bombas nucleares... Te haces una idea, ¿verdad, Alias?"

"Sí... Supongo que sí... ¡pero yo no puedo matar a nadie!" Dije yo.

"No te preocupes por eso, si quieres te podremos encargar misiones de captura de similares de SR controlados por otras organizaciones. El hecho de darle muchos disparos a uno de ellos no implica la muerte de su piloto, sólo inutilizas su SR... a no ser que le lances demasiados misiles o explosivos de sobra."

"Vale, lo tendré en cuenta. O sea, que somos como militares aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Algo parecido, sí."

"Muy bien..."

"Alias. Edad, 18 años. Nacionalidad española. Defectos físico y psicológicos: Síndrome de Asperger, agorafobia y género alterado. Estudiante notable. Acusado de intento de asesinato de un profesor de ciencias y asesinato de un compañero de la escuela de la costa de Cádiz."

_Aquello_... Aquello me dejó _helada_...

"Oye, Akari, no tengo nada en contra de esos tíos, ¿vale? Fue otro al que le tiró el ácido al profesor, y el otro tío se mató intentando atraparme en mi huida..."

"Nunca dije que eras una asesina, Alias, tranquilízate. En La Academia nos dedicamos también a capturar expedientes de comisarías alrededor de todo el mundo. Nosotros hemos interceptado tu expediente y, según tus recuerdos, creemos que es imposible de que eres una asesina."

"Ya... Aunque no sé qué pensarán mis padres y mi hermano..." Dije, con un tono preocupado.

"Te quieren mucho, ¿verdad?"

"Sí..."

"Creo que deberías irte a tu habitación, Alias. Necesitas tomar un descanso merecido. Te acompañaré."

"Sí..."

* * *

Después de un tiempo, llegábamos a mi habitación Akari y yo.

"Tómate tu tiempo y descansa. Te lo has ganado." Akari me dijo.

"Sí. Gracias por acompañarme, Akari, de verdad." Dije yo.

"No hay de qué. Ya nos veremos."

En cuanto Akari salió de mi habitación y se cerró la puerta, me dejé caer en mi cama.

Sin duda era un día muy agitado, a pesar de estar sólo una hora con Akari. Decidí echarme una siesta...

Aunque antes, quise probar una cosa...

Busqué en mi armario mi teléfono móvil (que no DPM) que había en mis anteriores pantalones y lo encontré, luego encendí mi DPM y busqué una opción de conexión USB.

Coincidentalmente, en el escritorio había un cable de conexión USB. Conseguí conectar mi móvil con mi DPM. La conexión se realizó con éxito. Busqué entre los archivos de mi móvil la última grabación en vídeo que había hecho hasta entonces...

Puse el vídeo en el reproductor de mi DPM. En el vídeo salíamos yo (cuando era un chico), mi novia y mi mejor amigo.

* * *

"_¡Hey, cuéntame qué serás cuando te gradúes!_" Una voz mía se escuchó en la grabación, supuse que era yo grabando a mi mejor amigo y mi novia.

"_Pues no sé, un bombero, un abogado... ¡espera, ya sé! ¡Montaré un centro comercial!_" Dijo mi mejor amigo.

"_Y aquí tenemos a la chica más hermosa sobre la faz de la Tierra..._" Enfocaba hacia mi novia.

"_¡Oh, vamos, cariño! ¡No me grabes! Ya sabes que no me gusta salir en Internet..._" Dijo ella.

"_¡Entonces grábame a mí, tío! ¡Puedo hacer una voltereta del estilo parkour!_" Dijo mi mejor amigo.

"_¡Venga, ten cuidado!_" Dije yo.

Y se acabó el vídeo.

* * *

Después de ver el vídeo, sentí unas lágrimas recorriendo por mi cara... ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto? ¿Era el destino? ¿Mi karma?

Al secarme las lágrimas, me dejé caer en mi cama para intentar echarme una siesta. Intenté conciliar el sueño, pero la pesadilla de mi mejor amigo y mi novia me perseguía.

Aunque, el único consuelo que tenía era que no tenía que volverme a reunir con la policía que andaba buscándome.

Después de pensar en esto último, cerré los ojos tranquilamente y comencé a dormir.

* * *

**Nota del autor: a partir de ahora se producirán narraciones de diferentes personajes en primera persona sin previo aviso aparte de nuestra protagonista, así que ya saben lo que les espera.**


	6. Día 3 14:30

Mi despertador interno dio la hora y me desperté al instante. Luego, al levantarme de la cama, comprobé que mi compañera seguía dormida plácidamente en la cama. Sonreí, al ver que ella seguía a salvo de todo el mal que habitaba en la Tierra.

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño y lo primero que vi en el espejo fue a mí.

Me llamo Cailin Anderson, soy de Inglaterra. Llevaba 8 meses en La Academia.

En el espejo, veía a una chica alta de 19 años de edad, con el cabello negro y un poco corto, tenía piel rosada. Nada especial tenía aparentemente...

...excepto 1/4 parte de mi cráneo, que debido a una misión de hace muchísimo tiempo, esa parte fue mutilada y sustituida por una robótica. Fue en la parte superior a mi izquierda, donde el accidente impactó parte de mi cerebro y mi ojo izquierdo. Afortunadamente para mí, había sobrevivido gracias a los médicos en La Academia; reconstruyeron mi cráneo restante y le pusieron varias mejoras: entre ellos están mi rapidez de reflejos, procesador mental superior a la del cerebro humano, y un visor como ojo izquierdo más un Sistema Operativo integrado. Con él puedo hacer muchísimas cosas, ¡hasta visitar Internet y Ultranet (el Internet personal de La Academia)! Además, mi cráneo robótico es resistente al agua, por lo que no tengo ningún problema para ducharme o ir de natación.

"Buenos días, Cailin."

Me di la vuelta y vi a una chica un poco baja de altura -llegaba a mi cuello-, tenía el cabello un poco largo, el color de éste estaba entre castaño y rubio. Ella tenía unos 16 años de edad. Soy su compañera y estoy con ella en todo momento, porque ella no tenía brazos. La encontré como civil en una de mis exploraciones, la rescaté de unos salvajes y ahora está conmigo... Por lo que había visto, ella padecía de amnesia, no recordaba los eventos anteriores desde aquel día.

Su nombre era Aurelia Wells. También de Inglaterra, curiosamente. Tenía una personalidad alegre, llena de energía y muy, muy optimista. Ver crecer la hierba no sería nada aburrido con Aurelia al lado. No obstante, ella era muy ingenua; y además, no podía hacer nada sin brazos, de modo que asumí el deber de protegerla y cuidarla, pase lo que pase.

"Buenos días, Aurelia." Sonreí, tal como hacía ella conmigo siempre "¿Qué tal dormiste?"

"Pues muy bien. He dormido muy bien."

"Me alegra saber eso."

¿Por qué nos hemos despertado a las 14 horas y media de la tarde? Pues, sencillamente, porque ayer Aurelia y yo estábamos en una misión nocturna, y volvimos sanos y salvos a La Academia a las tantas de la madrugada.

* * *

Después de asearnos y ponernos los uniformes (tuve que echarle una mano a Aurelia -como de costumbre- para ponerse el suyo), sólo me quedaba ponerle un par de coletas en el cabello de Aurelia.

"A ver... Ya está, hecho, ya eres la misma de siempre." Dije yo.

"¡Qué bien! ¡Gracias, Cailin!" Ella respondió, entusiasmada.

"No hay de qué. Venga, vamos a desayunar."

"¿No querrás decir a comer?"

"Acabábamos de levantarnos, viene a ser casi lo mismo... Aunque en parte tienes razón."

"¿Qué tal si lo llamamos... _comeyunar_?"

"Bueno... Un nombre un poco inusual, pero llámalo como quieras."

Salíamos de nuestra habitación para irnos a la cafetería general más cercano, aquél que íbamos siempre ella y yo desde que estuvimos juntas. Siempre le ayudo a comer... imaginaros por qué.

Nos sentábamos en unas sillas que habían cerca del ventanal enorme de la cafetería (aquélla que parecía una pantalla de cine).

"Aurelia, dame tu DPM, voy a pedir la comida." Dije yo.

"Claro, está en mi bolsillo izquierdo de mi falda, como de costumbre." Aurelia señaló con la mirada el bolsillo mencionado.

"Vale." Metí mi mano en su bolsillo y cogí su DPM "Ahora vuelvo, no te muevas."

"¡Oki-doki!"

Fui a la máquina servidora de comidas más cercana, pasé nuestros DPM frente al lector de identificación, y unos segundos después, recibí de ella dos platos con sus cubiertos: uno de ensalada para mí, y otro de sopa para Aurelia. Los cogí y volví hacia nuestro sitio.

"Aquí tienes, Aurelia, tu comida." Dije yo ofreciéndole su plato de sopa.

"Gracias, Cailin." Dijo Aurelia, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Cogí la cuchara de su plato y empecé a darle de comer a ella, ya que no tiene brazos para coger cosas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y cuando terminé de ayudarla con su sopa a Aurelia y yo de terminar mi ensalada, entonces fijó su vista en alguien...

"Esa chica de ahí es nueva, ¿verdad?" Dijo Aurelia.

"Pues..."

Me fijé en esa chica que estaba sentada sola clavada con la mirada en la mesa sin nada que comer... Tenía el cabello largo oscuro, y su piel era grisácea. Parecía no tener hambre, o probablemente, estaba deprimida.

Utilicé mi visor virtual para analizarla partiendo de la base de datos de La Academia... Fecha de incorporación: ese mismo día.

"Sí, debe de ser nueva." Concluí "¿Le hacemos compañía?"

"¡Claro! ¡Me gustan las nuevas caras conocidas!" Aurelia respondió "¡Vamos!"

* * *

Necesitaba esa siesta. Después de todo lo que me estaba pasando, decidí a tomar algo en esa especie de cafetería... aunque hacía 5 minutos que me senté y no me atendió nadie...

Durante todos esos 5 minutos, me dediqué más o menos a observar a la gran cantidad de personas que estaban en el lugar... Sí que debió de ser cierto en cuanto Akari me dijo que cada uno tenía sus propios defectos físicos y psicológicos debido a las Cajas de Radiación. Había visto a muchas más personas con defectos físicos muy sonados: una no tenía brazos, otra que tenía una parte de su cara en robot...

Hablando de las reinas de Roma... Ellas mismas estaban acercándose a mí... ¿Las habré mirado descaradamente? Oh, Dios mío, espero que no se peleen conmigo...

"¡Hola hola!" Dijo la chica sin brazos.

"Eh... Hola..." No me esperaba un saludo amable por parte de unas desconocidas, pero aun así no bajé la guardia.

"¿Eres nueva aquí?" Dijo la chica con la cabeza medio robótica.

"Pues... sí, supongo." Respondí de manera sincera.

"¿Tienes problemas para pedir la comida?"

"Sí, sí." Empecé a cogerles confianza casi sin pensar.

"Aquí hay una manera muy innovadora de pedir la comida. ¿Te enseño cómo se hace? ¿Tienes aquí tu DPM?"

"Sí, lo tengo aquí."

"Perfecto." La chica me señaló a una especie de máquina expendedora, cafetera o algo así "¿Ves esa máquina? Es la máquina servidora de alimentos. Pasas tu DPM por el lector de identificación, y la máquina selecciona automáticamente la comida que deseas calculando tu estado emocional y salud."

"¿Mi estado emocional y salud?"

"Así es. Así se hace lo que es una especie de satisfacción personal. Digamos, que estás deprimida por algo, entonces te da tu comida preferida (como por arte de magia); o si has comido demasiado y quieres más, entonces tan sólo te servirá un yogur. ¡Venga, inténtalo!"

"Venga... Vale."

Me levanté de mi sitio y me aproximé a la máquina mencionada, saqué mi DPM y lo pasé por el lector de identificación, la máquina emitió unos pitidos y segundos después, una comida en un plato con cubiertos pasó desde la ranura de la máquina. La comida consistía en algo sencillo: tortilla de patatas. ¡Mi favorito!

Cogí la comida y me senté a mi sitio -mis dos recientes amigas me estaban esperando. Empecé a comer.

"Vaya... No sé qué decir, gracias; me alegró el día." Dije yo, mostrando un poco de entusiasmo.

"No hay de qué." Dijo la chica con una parte robótica "¿Cómo te llamas?"

Enseguida me acordé de mi apodo "Alias. Me llamo simplemente Alias."

"¿Ni apellidos?"

"Nada. Sólo Alias."

"Vaya... Bueno, yo me llamo Cailin Anderson. Y ella es mi compañera, Aurelia Wells."

"¡Encantada de conocerte!" Dijo Aurelia, con un tono de alegría.

Cailin era una chica joven de una altura más o menos como la mía. Tenía un cabello un poco corto de color negro, de piel rosada, y tenía en su parte izquierda superior de la cara una especie de... robotización, o algo así.

Aurelia, era una chiquilla un poco más baja que nosotras. Tenía un cabello -entre rubia y castaña- con dos coletas un poco cortas. Aparentemente, siempre andaba alegre.

Al verla detenidamente a Aurelia... Bueno, sabía perfectamente que estaba sin brazos, pero en cuanto me pregunté qué le habría pasado me hice un nudo en el estómago...

"Perdóname por la indiscreción, ¿puedes decirme cuál es tu historia?" Dijo Cailin.

"Ah, pues... Bueno..." No tenía ninguna gana de dar a conocer mi historia, de modo que me obré con una mentira, aunque me dolía decirlo... "Me temo que tengo la memoria un poco borrosa..."

"¿De veras?"

"Más o menos..."

"Eres... mujer de pocas palabras, ¿no?" Aurelia me preguntó.

"Un poco..." Respondí.

"¿Podrías decirnos, por lo menos, quién te tutoriza?" Cailin preguntó.

"Pues..." Sí, ésa sí que podía responder; además, no quería perder a mis primeras dos amistades por no responder a sus preguntas "Akari Tanaka o algo de eso."

"¡Vaya, Akari Tanaka!" Aurelia se mostró impresionada "¿Sabes que es una de las mejores VC de La Academia?"

"Anda, ¿de verdad?"

"Sí, y entre nosotras..." Cailin y Aurelia se acercaron a mí, como si fueran a contarme un secreto "¿Sabes que ella tiene el Síndrome de Werner?"

"Síndrome de Werner... Define eso."

"Envejecimiento progresivo." Cailin me explicó "Puede que, aparentemente, sea una mujer anciana de 40 o 50 años de edad, pero en realidad, es una chica joven de 20 años."

"¿20 años tiene Akari?"

"Sí. Lo único que tiene ella de anciana es su cabello largo y grisáceo. Su tez, en cambio, es firme y joven como su propia edad."

"Anda..." Me estaba empezando a marear, con tantas impresiones que tenía hoy... "Oye, con el debido respeto, me encantaría seguir escuchándote, pero si me impresiono mucho sobre cosas de La Academia, entonces podría desmayarme de la emoción o algo..."

"Vaya... Lo lamento mucho, Alias, no iba con malas intenciones."

Anda... Qué buenos modales tenían esas chicas.

"Perdonada estás." Guiñé un ojo.

"¿Está rica la tortilla?" Aurelia dijo.

"Pues sí, está muy rica. Justo lo que necesitaba para aliviarme el día."

"Estupendo." Cailin dijo "Como ves, la máquina tiene un sensor de detector de emociones y recuerdos, así calcula el baremo del sentimiento y salud de la persona."

"Muy bien." Decidí cambiar de tema "Y... Cailin y Aurelia, ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Ambas respondieron.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estáis juntas en La Academia? Por curiosidad..."

"Unos 8 meses." Respondió Cailin.

"Eso es mucho tiempo..." Comenté yo.

"Ya... mucho tiempo..."

De repente... Pasó algo...

Observé el ventanal enorme de la cafetería... Vi roturas de cristal, ampliándose poco a poco... Empecé a tener un mal presentimiento...

"**¡CORRAN!**"

Salté de mi mesa y salí por la entrada-salida de la enorme cafetería corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Tarde o temprano se avecinaría la avalancha acuática por el enorme ventanal a punto de romperse.

Corrí por los pasillos todo lo que había podido... Todavía conservaba mis aptitudes físicas, afortunadamente. Seguía corriendo con toda intensidad.

Finalmente, escuché una gran rotura de cristal... Suponía que era la ventana del tamaño de cine de la cafetería... la persecución había comenzado.

Justo entonces me encontré con unas escaleras arriba, subí hacia ellas un sólo piso, y no fue porque no había más pisos que avanzar arriba (que los había), si no porque planeé esconderme en mi habitación.

Mi puerta se abrió, entré y se cerró una vez me alejé de la puerta, rezando para que la inundación no me alcanzara...

...pero en un momento determinado... la puerta se volvió loca: se abrió y se cerró constantemente, como si se hubieran reventado los fusibles y sufrió un error de electricidad.

Y precisamente en el mejor momento... La inundación a velocidad vertiginosa alcanzó a mi habitación con la puerta abierta, dejándome ahogar bajo el agua poco después...

"**¡NOOOOOOOO!**"

* * *

"¿Alias? ¿Estás bien? ¡Levántate, Alias!"

"**¡AAAAHHH!**"

Me levanté, y me encontré en el suelo con Cailin y Aurelia en frente mía (ellas agachadas, para ayudarme a levantarme)... y un montón de gente alrededor nuestra...

"¿Estás bien, Alias?" Cailin me miró "Deberíamos acompañarte a un médico."

Lo pensé. Y quizá sea mejor así que... estar rodeada de _miles_ de miradas de desconocidos en la multitud...

"Sí... Por favor..." Respondí finalmente.

Entonces, Cailin y Aurelia se juntaron conmigo para apoyarme y me ofrecieron el camino para ir al médico de La Academia...


	7. Día 3 15:23

Cailin y Aurelia me acompañaron al hospital... Bueno, no era exactamente un hospital-edificio; se trataba de una parte de La Academia en donde se curan a personas heridas, enfermas... Vamos, que tenía las cualidades necesarias para poder considerarla hospital, aunque no sea un edificio en sí.

Además, un edificio dentro de un edificio sería una locura, al menos en mi opinión.

Fuimos a consultar una doctora para que me hicieran un revisado rápido.

"Agorafobia." Dijo la doctora.

"¿Qué? ¿Agorafobia?" Repetí yo.

"¿Qué es agorafobia, Cailin?" Aurelia preguntó.

"¿Qué es, doctora?" Cailin preguntó también.

"Esta fobia tiene doble significado." Respondió la doctora "Consiste básicamente en el miedo a las multitudes, pero también puede significar miedo a los lugares en donde no puedes recibir ninguna clase de ayuda."

"Bueno, ¿y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que le sucedió a Alias?" Cailin preguntó.

"A eso iba: el hecho de que Alias estaba durante mucho tiempo en un sitio donde hay mucha gente hizo que su subconsciente superara a la percepción de la realidad y comenzó a tener _alucinaciones_."

"Vaya... Así que era eso..." Dije yo.

"Por cierto, Alias, ¿qué viste en esas alucinaciones?" Aurelia dijo.

"Había visto que el cristal gigante de la cafetería se rompió en pedazos..." Relaté mis visiones de forma apresurada "Y yo intentaba escaparme... Pero al final me alcanzó... Y... creo que ya está..."

"Vaya..." Cailin pareció no sorprenderse.

"Nosotras la vimos desmayada." Aurelia añadió.

"Doctora... Este..." Dije a la doctora, intentando sacar su nombre.

"Eveline. Doctora Eveline." Dijo la doctora.

La doctora Eveline era una mujer alta, con el cabello azulado largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, con un moño en la nuca. Parecía tener unos 35 años, y tenía la piel pálida. Más no sabía sobre ella.

"Eveline, yo... Bueno, es que ni siquera pasó un día desde que me hospedé aquí y ya me están sucediendo muchísimas cosas... ¿Puede ser esto una especie de efecto psicológico de alistarse en La Academia o algo así?"

"Me temo que no." Respondió Eveline. "¿Has experimentado mucho estrés justo antes de alistarte en La Academia; o depresión, altibajos, o similares?"

Al escuchar esto, noté un vuelco brusco en mi corazón... Antes de aparecer en La Academia, cuando era aún chico... Me sucedían esas cosas horrorosas... Mi -ahora- ex-novia me engañó con uno que no había conocido antes, me acusaron de asesinato a un profesor y un alumno, me escapé del instituto de una forma inusual, mi mejor amigo sufrió un accidente de coche por distracción por mi parte...

Es verdad... Me pasaron muchas cosas malas antes de venir aquí...

"Sí..." Respondí al final "Claro que sí, y mucho..."

"En tal caso, es normal que sufras estos comportamientos... Pero deberías estar un tiempo en tu habitación, excepto en casos como comer fuera, ir al informe de las misiones o participar en ellas."

"¿Nada más...?"

"Así es." Eveline dijo. "¿Hay alguna cosa más que quieras decir, Alias?"

Estaba pensando, hasta que...

"Sí, una: ¿cuándo participaré en mi primera misión?" Pregunté yo.

"Akari Tanaka debería decírtelo, ya que ella es tu tutora." Eveline respondió "Podrías contactar con ella por DPM."

"De acuerdo..." Entonces me volví hacia Cailin y Aurelia para decirles una cosa "Chicas, ¿podríais acompañarme hacia mi habitación? No quisiera que me pasara algo de camino sola."

"Encantada de ayudar, Alias." Dijo Cailin "Así de paso sabremos dónde vives."

"¡Claro!" Aurelia dijo, toda optimista "¡Y saldremos con más frecuencia!"

"Eso cuando se cure, Aurelia. ¿Lo olvidaste?" Cailin avisó.

"Uy... Es verdad..." Aurelia se volvió hacia mí "Perdón, Alias."

"No pasa nada. Un errorcito lo tiene cualquiera." Respondí yo.

En cuanto nosotras íbamos a salir, Eveline me dijo una cosa más:

"Tienes suerte, Alias. No es frecuente ver a una persona estable después de un desmayo."

Me paré.

...y entonces pensé en todo lo que me estaba sucediendo desde el instituto...

"No creo que tenga suerte, doctora Eveline..." Le dije yo, me marché de su consulta a la vez que Cailin y Aurelia me siguieron.

* * *

Estábamos a mitad de camino en silencio, cuando Cailin soltó un inicio de la conversación:

"¿Por qué le has dicho eso, Alias?"

"¿El qué?" Dije yo.

"Lo de no tener suerte... ¿por qué se lo has dicho?" Repitió Cailin, esta vez un poco inquieta.

"Es... Una larga historia..." Murmuré yo "Algún día os lo contaré..."

"Vale que seamos amigas recientes, pero puedes contar con nosotras, Alias."

"A ver..." Menuda presión que me estaban dando en la conversación... "No digo que no seáis amigas mías, pero es que he atravesado un momento muy difícil para mí antes de llegar aquí."

"Ah, ¿en serio?" Dijo Aurelia.

"Necesito un par de días para poder acostumbrarme a esto... Demasiadas emociones pueden acabar conmigo..."

"De acuerdo, Alias... Perdona." Se disculpó Cailin "No quería ponerte en un aprieto."

"Ya..."

"Tú tranquila, ¡que además estamos llegando a tu habitación!" Me animó Aurelia.

Sí, estábamos acercándonos a mi habitación.

"Gracias, chicas, por acompañarme en la consulta. En serio." Agradecí el gesto.

"Ningún problema. Para cualquier cosa añádeme a mí y a Aurelia en el DPM." Cailin respondió.

"Ah, sí, ¿cuál es vuestro número?" Pregunté.

"No hace falta." Cailin sacó su DPM y la de Aurelia "Ven, acerca tu DPM."

"De acuerdo." Accedí y acerqué mi DPM a los ídems de las chicas, justo entonces aparecieron dos notificaciones en mi DPM: _Añadidos nuevos contactos: Cailin Anderson; y Aurelia Wells._

"¡Vaya! ¿Así de rápido?" Exclamé sorprendida.

"Síp." Cailin dijo "Deberías descansar un poco, Alias."

"Sí, tienes razón." Me iba hacia mi habitación abriéndose su puerta principal, en ese momento me giré hacia ellas "Gracias de nuevo, amigas."

"No hay problema." Cailin me guiñó el ojo.

"¡Que descanses!" Aurelia exclamó alegre.

Se cerró la puerta principal una vez entré por completo.

Decidí que tal vez era mejor que me echase una siesta... Bueno, mejor dicho, _otra_ siesta. Esta vez largo.

Abriendo el armario, me encontré con unos cuantos pijamas de manga larga de varios colores. Escogí un traje de pijama de color gris por entero. Mientras me desvestía y ponerme el pijama, me surgieron varias dudas a la cabeza.

_¿Cuándo haré mi primera misión? ¿Qué impulsaron a Cailin y a Aurelia ser amigas mías? ¿Cuándo podré recuperarme de mi estado mental? ¿Cuándo estaré preparado para contarles mi historia a mis nuevas amigas? ¿Debería confiar plenamente en ellas?_

Esas cuestiones me dejaron inquieta... Decidí dejarme llevar por la calma de la soledad en mi habitación, irme a la cama y comenzar a dormir...

...a ver si podía.


	8. Día 3 20:16

En cuanto salí de mi habitación, me dirigí en camino para ir a la sala de informes, lugar donde se dan las instrucciones de las misiones que nos toca a cada VC (o a varios).

Todo iba bien, hasta que...

"Así que la viuda gris se queda a ayudar a la VC de piel grisácea, ¿verdad?" Una voz masculina me dijo detrás mía sin siquiera saludarme.

"Stein..." Respondí yo en cuanto me volteé para verle en vano.

"¿Qué tal estás, Tanaka?"

Stein Lenz. VC alemán de unos 34 años, alto y robusto, llevaba siempre una cinta negra en su cabello rubio de pelo de punta. Siempre presume de todo, y siempre quiere ser el primero en todo... y lo peor de todo, tiene unos gustos un poco bizarros que me sacaban de quicio...

"No intentes simpatizarte conmigo." Respondí con brusquedad y seguí mi camino "No voy a salir contigo."

"Oh, venga ya. ¿Otra vez, tía?" Stein se quejó y me siguió "¿Por qué no?"

"No estoy en disposición de contestarte a esto, Stein, no te molestes."

"Bueno... Si te parece bien te puedo arrebatarte a tu querida iniciada..." Este tipo me estaba poniendo de los nervios, aunque menos mal que estaba acostumbrada a tratarle con paciencia.

"Déjala en paz, Stein, no te conviene."

"Je, je... ¿Me vas a decir que sientes una profunda atracción lésbica hacia ella?" Stein dijo en voz alta, algunas personas que se enteraron empezaron a mirarme mal...

"No vuelvas a decir eso..."

"¡Ajá! ¿Eres lesbiana, Akari? Podríamos hacer un trío si quieres con esa iniciada..."

De pronto, el DPM de Stein empezó a sonar, y éste puso mala cara en cuanto miró su DPM.

"Oh... Cachis..."

"¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunté de forma amable para que me respondiera.

"Otra multa de créditos... Por difundir rumores falsos y burlarme de ti..."

"Creo que esto te servirá de lección, Stein. Hasta luego."

"No creas. Yo también voy a los informes, quisiera saber en qué misión estarás." Stein continuó siguiéndome.

"Lo que sea... Vamos..."

Omitamos los comentarios y adelantemos acontecimientos... hasta cuando llegábamos hacia la sala de informes, por supuesto.

* * *

El Superior estaba informando a los demás de sus misiones.

"...y vayamos hacia la siguiente misión." El Superior me miró a mí "Akari Tanaka, hay una resistencia rebelde cerca de Egipto del Norte, queremos que mandes a Alias allí como entrenamiento. ¿Tienes algún SR para ofrecerle?"

"Sí, señor." Dije sin miedo "White Hope."

En cuanto dije eso, todos los VC presentes, incluido el Superior y Stein me miraron boquiabiertos.

"¡¿QUÉ?" La mayoría de los VC exclamaron.

"¡Joder! Vale que sientas una atracción lésbica por ella, pero, ¡ofrecerle a White Hope a una iniciada es demasiado, tía!" Stein exclamó.

"No soy lesbiana, Stein." Dije yo conteniendo la paciencia "Y, Superior, sé que White Hope tiene un valor incalculable, dado a que es un SR legendario..."

"¿Y por qué precisamente ése, Tanaka?" El Superior me preguntó extrañado.

"Yo... sólo lo sé. Tengo la intuición de que Alias dominará White Hope muy pronto..."

Se hizo un peligroso silencio. Sólo los murmullos negativos de los demás VC rompían el silencio, y los pasos del Superior dando vueltas alrededor de su sitio...

...a continuación, me dio su veredicto:

"Akari Tanaka, usted está en Rango 3, y cuando accedíamos a sus estrategias tiempos atrás, no fallaba ni una sola vez en ninguna misión o asistencia. No es que esté de acuerdo con su estrategia en esta misión, pero creo que usted lo llevará a cabo con éxito profundo."

"Me alegra ver que esté de acuerdo conmigo, Superior." Le respondí yo.

"No obstante, tengo sólo dos condiciones: la primera, acompañe a Alias por si las cosas se ponen feas. Y la segunda... no destroces a White Hope."

"Esté tranquilo. Ya me encargo."

Después de decir esto, abandoné la sala de informes para irme preparando para la misión con Alias...

...aunque lo que me sorprendió (un poco) fue que Stein no me siguiera.

* * *

Volví a mi habitación después de que Akari abandonase la sala de informes. No tenía ni idea de por qué escogió al legendario SR White Hope para la primera operación de esa iniciada.

Ella siempre fue honorable, pero aquello quizá era demasiado... casi todavía no me creo que el Superior esté de acuerdo con ella. ¿Será porque ella tiene el Síndrome de Werner? Jolines, si parece que esto último da puntos a favor por parte del Superior...

En fin, que parecía que me quejase demasiado... Después de entrar en mi habitación me senté en mi escritorio, me saqué el DPM y comencé a ver noticias mundiales y locales mediante el dispositivo en Internet y Ultranet.

¿Qué son las noticias mundiales y locales? Las primeras son noticias que se van transmitiendo en la red de todo el mundo; las otras son las noticias que están transmitidas en la red de La Academia. Nosotros podemos ver las noticias tanto mundiales como locales; pero el resto del mundo no puede ver las noticias locales, ya que La Academia es súper-secreta.

Comencé a leer los titulares de cada noticia: _200 arrestados por descargarse música de Internet; el Presidente del Gobierno español no accede a las peticiones internacionales; el campo de batalla se extiende hacia el Norte de África_... Y las noticias locales: _140 nuevos alistados en La Academia; fabricación mejorada en los SR; El Monolito se cobró 50 nuevas víctimas de La Academia_...

El Monolito... Recuerdo haber estado allí una vez... Tenía el mismo largo y ancho que La Academia, pero era el doble de alto, y tenía forma de Monolito encima de una enorme plataforma. Según los rumores, El Monolito tiene más o menos las mismas funcionalidades de La Academia... con la diferencia de que El Monolito está en el bando de los malos, por supuesto...

En cuanto terminé de revisar las noticias... Sentí un tremendo picor en mi cabeza... Me ardían los ojos... Comencé a experimentar borrosidades en mi visión...

"_Memocaína... Tengo que tomar otra dosis... o no sé lo que me pasará..._" Pensé rápidamente mientras me levanté de la silla poco a poco.

Siempre se me olvida dónde habré dejado esa dichosa memo, comencé a buscarlo por todas partes de mi habitación... literalmente. A medida que iba buscando la memo, iba aumentando mi peligrosidad, me iba sangrando la cabeza (por eso llevo mi cinta siempre conmigo) y golpeé violentamente a todo lo que se cruzaba en mi camino...

...hasta que encontré la memo. Estaba detrás del retrete de mi cuarto de baño... Un escondite menos recurrente, pero al menos puedo despistar a mis posibles invitados...

Cuando encontré el tubo de memocaína, inhalé en ella por la nariz...

"_Ahhh... Por fin me siento aliviado..._" No pensé más que en eso.

Os preguntaréis qué es la memocaína. Es un medicamento que, en principio, proporciona mayor agilidad mental; no existe fuera de La Academia. No obstante, en cierto momento tomé más dosis de la cuenta y me quedé enganchado a ese medicamento...

...medicamento, que visto así, podríamos llamarlo "droga".

Una vez recuperado mi control, seguía con mis cosas en mi habitación, aunque mientras tanto estaba planeando cuál sería mi próximo escondite del tubo de memocaína...

...más que nada para no olvidármelo.


	9. Día 3 21:58

Me desperté tanto como abrí los ojos.

Me levanté de la cama sin apenas esfuerzo, di un par de bostezos y fui a mi escritorio para revisar la hora de mi DPM.

"_¿Las diez en punto de la noche...?_" Pensé yo desconcertada.

O había dormido un día entero, o había dormido poco... aunque por la fecha que me indicó mi DPM vota por la segunda opción...

Vale. De noche y estaba en vela.

...

"_Qué aburrimiento..._" Pensé yo.

Entonces, observé el entorno de mi habitación, y había una cosa que me llamaba la atención:

Había una especie de marco grande (medía de altura casi toda la habitación, y de anchura unos 2 o 3 metros), y un botón al lado.

Me acerqué al botón y lo presioné y un instante después se abrió ese marco y de ahí veía una ventana que a través contemplaba el mar interior...

Ese botón era para abrir y cerrar el marco de la ventana.

Me apoyé en la ventana en frente y observaba el mar: miraba muchos peces de especies diferentes (hasta un tiburón, incluso), apenas veía el fondo del mar...

Vale que apenas estaba vacío el mar, pero... era maravilloso lo que estaba viendo. Jamás había visto el mar de esta manera.

Estaba así durante muchos minutos estaba hipnotizado ante esa hermosa vista... perdí la cuenta exacta de esos minutos... el mar visto por dentro era todo un espectáculo...

De pronto, sonó el timbre de la puerta principal de mi habitación. Aquello me asustó un poco.

Me acerqué a la puerta y pregunté "¿Quién es?"

"Soy Akari." Dijo una voz femenina "A tu derecha tienes el controlador de la puerta para abrir la ídem."

Seguí las instrucciones de Akari y abrí la puerta manualmente. Akari entró.

"¿Acababas de despertarte?" Preguntó ella.

"Sí, hace unos minutos." Dije yo.

"Deberías cambiarte, Alias. Tengo tu primera misión."

"De acuerdo, me pondré el uniforme." Cogí el uniforme del armario "Voy a cambiarme en el baño..."

"Como quieras."

Entré sola al cuarto de baño de mi habitación, cerré la puerta y mientras me estaba cambiando de ropa, Akari y yo tuvimos una conversación (ella en mi habitación y yo en el baño, a través de la puerta cerrada):

"Tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?" Akari empezó.

"Empieza por las malas." Respondí yo.

"Vas a controlar un SR muy valioso que te seleccioné yo. No obstante, hay muchos VC que comenzarán a mirarte con malos ojos."

"No fastidies... ¿Y eso?"

"El SR se llama White Hope. Es el SR más legendario de La Academia, pilotado por un VC sin nombre real, aunque después llegó a quitarse la vida sin motivo aparente... Que en paz descanse..."

"Vaya... ¿Y no podías haber escogido otro SR?"

"Estoy segura de que llevarás muy bien éste. Lo que pasa es que sienten envidia hacia a ti por mandar un SR valioso para una novata: en este caso tú."

"Espero que Aurelia y Cailin no sean de esas personas..."

"No creo que sean capaces de traicionarte, las conozco, estate tranquila."

Terminé de cambiarme, salí del baño y cogí mi DPM. Lista para salir.

"¿Nos vamos?" Akari dijo.

"Sí, vamos." Respondí yo.

* * *

A mitad de camino estábamos hacia el taller. Seguíamos la conversación:

"¿Y las buenas noticias?" Pregunté yo.

"White Hope cuenta con el armamento más equilibrado de La Academia: en sus brazos tienen un rifle en el derecho, y un rifle de asalto en el izquierdo (éste tiene más cadencia). Y en sus armas de espalda tienen lanza-misiles de seguimiento integrado." Respondió Akari.

"Ajá, pero... ¿qué tiene de legendario?"

"Perteneció a un veterano sin nombre verdadero, y llegó a eliminar una organización entera él solo -sin apoyo siquiera- y recolectó muchos logros y reconocimientos... hasta el día en que él se suicidó por razones desconocidas."

"Vaya..." Aquello me dejó pálida "Lo siento mucho..."

"Al menos está en un lugar mejor." Akari y yo cruzábamos la última puerta automática al taller "Ya estamos llegando."

El taller donde entrábamos Akari y yo era bastante amplio, de hecho había un montón de personas con sus papeles de ingeniero, reparador, etcétera. Y vi también unos cuantos robots bípedos con armas en sus brazos y hombros, supuse que eran los famosos SR del que tanto oía hablar.

El taller no estaba repleto de SR, y también vi que algunos SR salían de boquetes (como si fueran de fábrica) para luego ponerlos el taller de forma abierta... La Academia debió de tener algún sistema de almacenamiento o algo así.

Akari y yo nos acercábamos a una especie de panel de control... con hologramas, como los DPM. En unos pocos segundos, salieron de un boquete dos SR y se situaron en el centro del taller. Uno de ellos era de un color amarillento grisáceo, que portaba dos especies de torretas en su espalda, y sólo un arma en un brazo; el otro era blanco, y portaba las mismas armas que mencionó Akari anteriormente: rifles en los brazos y lanza-misiles pequeños en... ¿los hombros?

"Creía que los lanza-misiles estaban en su espalda..." Objeté yo.

"En realidad son armas de espalda, pero algunas partes de torso de los SR hacen que parezca de hombros..." Respondió Akari "Esta vez es muy complejo, ¿sabes?"

"Bueno... ¿Y cómo hago para adentrarme en mi SR?"

"Ahora lo verás. Mira."

Del SR blanco (White Hope, el mío) se abrió toda la parte trasera (de la cabeza a los pies, pasando por el torso y los brazos), dentro estaba todo oscuro, salvo la parte interior de la cabeza, parecía un panel de control de tamaño mínimo o algo así.

"Entra y trata de coincidir tus partes del cuerpo con las partes del SR." Me dijo Akari "Brazos con brazos, piernas con piernas... Ya sabes el resto."

"Bien, vale..."

Estuve nerviosa, pero hice todo lo que me dijo Akari. Entré en el SR y cuando estaba entera, las partes abiertas de White Hope se cerraron, y lo siguiente que sucedió fue que en el visor de mi casco aparecieron hologramas. En la parte de arriba salían unos contadores numéricos y en una esquina superior salía un radar.

"Vale, muévete despacio." Akari contactó conmigo por radio.

"¿Moverme? ¡Este _cibertraje_ debe pesar como una tonelada!" Dije yo.

Pero, al intentar moverme... el SR movió conmigo. Levanté un brazo, y el SR la levantó conmigo, como si yo fuera White Hope mismo. Estaba controlando al SR tal como me movía yo.

"Cuando está activado, el SR regula el peso por tu estado corporal." Akari señaló "Te haré una sesión de piloto automático y practicaremos fuera antes de la misión."

"¿Pero cómo saldremos?" Pregunté yo.

"Volando. Los SR también son voladores. Te controlaré durante sólo 1 minuto para salir ordenadamente del taller volando -para no causar accidentes tampoco."

Entonces, ahí íbamos: tanto Akari como yo íbamos volando lentamente en nuestros respectivos SR (yo con White Hope, y ella con... la suya). En cuanto salíamos del taller y alejarnos un poco, ella me desactivó el piloto automático... yo seguía volando.

"¿Cómo puedo volar?" Pregunté un poco nerviosa.

"Dependiendo de la situación, el SR lee las neuronas cerebrales de tu cabeza y decide por sí mismo volar rápido o lento." Akari respondió.

"Eh... Vale."

Me di la vuelta con mi SR y miré un gran monumento de tamaño gigantesco...

"La Academia..." Dije yo alucinada con la vista ofrecida.

"Sí. Es ésa." Respondió Akari.

"Es muy grande..."

"2 kilómetros de largo, 1 de ancho, y 1 de altura. Ya te lo decía antes."

"Ya... Es increíble..."

"Te enseñaré los demás componentes del SR."

"¿Ahora?"

"No te preocupes, sé que conseguirás dominar a White Hope. Y conseguir también la misión con éxito."

Esa mujer misteriosa siempre se veía segura de todo, y empezaba a preguntarme por qué será...

* * *

**Nota del autor: Los SR tienen el mismo comportamiento de los Nexts del juego de _Armored Core: for Answer_, así que os recomiendo buscar en Youtube un _gameplay_ del juego mismo para que os hagáis una idea de cómo se mueven y todo eso.**


	10. Día 3 22:23

Después de enseñarme muchas cosas que debería saber de un SR, Akari Tanaka y yo empezábamos a realizar un recorrido muy largo... que se hacía corto gracias a la ultrapropulsión de nuestros SR (sí, volando).

No fuimos "todo recto" hacia nuestro destino, sino que rodeábamos algunos obstáculos... más que nada porque Akari me dijo que tenemos que recorrer una ruta determinada para evitar testigos de SR gracias al sistema de predicción de los radares potentes de La Academia.

Mi primera misión estaba a punto de comenzar.

"¿De qué se trata, Akari?" Pregunté a mitad de camino mediante el sistema de radio.

"Tenemos que destruir unos SR autónomos que están arrasando en un pueblo de inocentes, en Egipto del Norte." Akari me respondió por radio.

"¿Autónomos?"

"SR controlados por IA. Inteligencia Artificial. Son SR especiales para evitar arriesgar la vida de humanos que los controlan."

"Entiendo... ¿Cuáles son tus armas, por curiosidad?"

"En un brazo tengo un sub-fusil de plasma rápido, en el otro tengo una espada láser enfundable; en mi espalda tengo una torreta de láser tiro a tiro y otra de plasma rápido."

"Láser y plasma..."

"Te impresionará en el momento del combate, créeme."

¿Qué es...? ¿Vidente?

"Apenas tienen tecnología de detección, Alias, pero aun así no bajes la guardia." Akari me avisó "Ya estamos llegando."

"Entendido." Respondí.

Nos estábamos aproximando a un pueblo de edificios bajos... pueblo del cual se divisaba humos oscuros... sin duda eran los tales SR autónomos que causaban los destrozos...

"Oye, Akari... ¿No temes que, mientras combatamos, los inocentes nos pueden mirar?" Pregunté "Quiero decir, podrían ser testigos de haber visto SR..."

"Pueden ser testigos cuando quieran de cualquier cosa, pero no pueden grabarnos mediante cámaras." Akari respondió.

"¿Y eso?"

"Nuestros SR tienen la función de flash de infrarrojos muy peculiar: si nos graban en vídeo o en foto, nuestros SR no salen; en vez de eso, salen un brillo demasiado blanco en la grabación..."

"O sea, si no me equivoco, si salimos como SR en las grabaciones, saldremos como un destello grande, ¿no?"

"Sí, eso hace... Atenta, ya estamos llegando."

Llegábamos al pueblo finalmente, y ambas desactivábamos nuestros ultrapropulsores para aminorar nuestra velocidad. Fuimos avanzando por las calles desérticas buscando a los vándalos, hasta que detecté algo en el radar de mi SR...

"¡Puntos rojos a 200 metros a las 12!" Exclamé casi sin pensar.

"Ésos deben de ser los SR autónomos... Vamos." Akari dijo.

Fuimos hacia delante y al poco divisábamos a los SR autónomos... Estaban en un parque, destrozándolo todo con metralletas, por lo que había visto. Eran unos 15, aproximadamente; todo un grupo.

"Vale, Alias, vamos allá. Dispárales con tus rifles, nada de misiles." Akari dijo (que no exclamó, lo que me pareció un tanto extraño...).

"¡Vale!" Respondí yo, un tanto nerviosa.

Ascendí a casi la altura de las azoteas de las casas de alrededor, les apunté contra los SR autónomos y empecé a dispararles. No bastaba uno, ni dos disparos para acabar con uno de ellos, sino unos 15 (sí, eché cuentas). Mientras les disparaba, ellos me disparaban a mí, pero apenas me dieron, pues su puntería y potencia de fuego fueron un tanto... chapuceros.

Akari se desvió por el flanco contrario y empezó a dispararles con su torreta láser de tiro a tiro... Me quedé patidifusa en cuanto les dio un tiro a cada uno, porque uno de esos disparos bastó para acabar con uno.

"Vale, hemos acabado. Volvamos a La Academia." Akari dijo después.

"Espera... ¿tan rápido ha sido?" Pregunté yo, extrañada.

"Sí, pero eso es porque los SR autónomos eran débiles, así que no te confíes mucho."

"Entiendo..."

"Vamos."

Salíamos de ahí volando para regresar a La Academia...

* * *

Estábamos aproximándonos a La Academia... al taller, concretamente.

Fuimos descendiendo al taller hasta "aterrizar" en él una vez dentro.

"Espera a que la parte trasera de tu SR se abra y podrás salir." Me comunicó Akari por radio.

"Sí." Respondí.

Poco después, la parte trasera de mi SR se abrió y entonces pude salir. Me reuní con Akari unos segundos después.

"Y, ¿qué hacemos para guardar nuestros SR?" Pregunté yo.

"Lo harán nuestros mecánicos." Akari enseguida dio un silbido muy fuerte a unos mecánicos que pasaron por allí "Chicos, guarden estos dos."

"A la orden, señora..." Uno de ellos me miró fijamente y después exclamó "¡¿Es ésta la novata que ya pilota White Hope?"

"Sí." Respondió Akari "Y agradecería que le tengáis el máximo respeto que pueda tener un VC."

"Pfff... Lo que tú mandes..." Murmuraron los mecánicos.

Después, salíamos del taller para dirigirnos a mi habitación. En mitad del camino, tuvimos la siguiente conversación:

"Entonces... ¿todas las misiones son así de eliminación?" Pregunté yo.

"Sí, pero también hay algunas excepciones." Akari respondió.

"¿Y todas son así de rápidas?"

"No, todas no. Hay misiones que son fáciles y rápidas, pero también hay otras que son más difíciles, por ejemplo: enfrentamientos a bases enteras, a SR múltiples... Por lo tanto, no debes perder cautela y atención absolutos a la hora de hacer una misión."

"De acuerdo, tendré mucho cuidado."

"Por cierto, cada vez que completas una misión, recibes un número determinado de créditos. Consulta tu DPM."

"¿A ver?"

Saqué mi DPM de mi bolsillo y comprobé en el menú de fondos económicos y vi que había recibido una cantidad de unos 5000 créditos.

"Dependiendo de la gravedad de la misión, podrás recibir más o menos créditos." Akari explicó "Con esos créditos podrás comprar cosas como: dispositivos de mejora para SR, nuevos diseños de SR, mobiliario de tu habitación..."

"¿Y 5000 créditos es mucho o es poco?" Pregunté yo.

"Es poco para mejoras de un SR, pero mucho para el mobiliario de tu habitación."

"Vale, suena bien..." Guardé mi DPM en mi bolsillo.

Enseguida habíamos llegado a mi habitación.

"Tómate un descanso, y no te preocupes de lo que diga la gente de ti, ¿vale?" Akari dijo "Tenlo en cuenta."

"Vale, gracias y hasta luego, Akari." Me despedí.

"Hasta la próxima."

Entré yo en mi habitación, me puse el pijama y comencé a dormir...

...porque realmente estaba muy, pero que muy cansada.


	11. Día 4 07:45

Habíamos madrugado Aurelia y yo más de lo previsto. Estábamos terminando de desayunar y surgió esta conversación que ella empezó.

"Cailin." Ella empezó.

"Dime, Aurelia." Respondí.

"¿Crees que Alias es una buena persona?"

Esa pregunta me dejó un momento sin habla. Meses antes, los VCs de los que nos intentábamos hacer amigos siempre acabaron metiéndose con Aurelia sólo por no tener brazos, algo que no nos agradaba a ninguna de las dos. No obstante, sentí algo en Alias que la hacía diferente. No sabía exactamente qué era, a pesar de la información que me proporcionaba mi ojo alternativo...

No creía que Alias fuese mala persona, pero tuve que darle a Aurelia una respuesta sensata, no quería defraudarla con desilusiones:

"Bueno, ella es muy tímida y primeriza en La Academia, así que deberíamos darle una oportunidad."

"Entiendo..." Ella dijo con un tono tranquilo "Es que... Tengo la sensación de que esta vez tendremos una amiga más..."

Esa última frase también me dejó sin habla. Nunca me imaginé que Aurelia tendría opiniones muy optimistas con la gente a la que conocía. Decidí terminar la conversación por el momento y aprovechar para visitar al cuarto de Alias.

"¿Vamos a la habitación de Alias?" Propuse.

"¡Claro, vamos!" Accedió ella, muy contenta.

Y comenzábamos a caminar hacia la habitación de Alias, lo cual nos debió llevar unos 3 minutos de viaje.

A mitad de ese recorrido, escuché una conversación en un numeroso grupo de VCs juntos... Una conversación muy sospechosa...

"¿Habéis escuchado lo último? ¡Dicen que Akari Tanaka acababa de proporcionar a la novata el SR legendario de La Academia: White Hope!"

"¿Dar un SR de alto rango a una novata? ¡Eso es imperdonable, yo estoy 2 meses con mi SR pesado tipo tanque y todavía no me han facilitado compras de torretas de hombros!"

"Escuché por ahí que tiene relaciones homosexuales con esa novata..."

"Esa novata se hace llamar Alias, pero creo que eso no es cierto."

_Dios mío, Dios mío... ¡Hay que avisar a Alias ya!_

"¿Qué sucede, Cailin? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma..." Aurelia se dio cuenta de mi reacción al enterarme de aquello.

"Enseguida te lo explico, Aurelia, pero primero tenemos que ir a la habitación de Alias ya." Dije yo dando paso ligero junto con Aurelia.

* * *

Me desperté, pero con mucho sueño. No podía dormir bien y, francamente, me comía mucho la cabeza con esto de las misiones. Seguía sin entender mucho.

¿Mercenarios? ¿Protectores de la paz? ¿Quiénes éramos exactamente?

En cuanto me levanté de la cama, no hice más que ir al baño y lavarme la cara un rato, en cuanto acabé, miré al espejo... Ésa de ahí era yo. Ya no me acordaba que era una chica grisácea debido a un cura del ataque de radiación.

Seguía sin tener mucha orientación. La única ayuda de la que yo disponía era de esa tal Akari -tengo que acordarme de los nombres...

De pronto, escuché unos golpes en la puerta, me asusté en ese momento. Me acerqué a la puerta principal de mi habitación y miré por la mirilla de la puerta y vi a una chica bajita sin brazos, y otra más alta con una parte de la cabeza robótica.

Vaya, me olvidé de ellas: Aurelia y Cailin.

Abrí la puerta con el botón de al lado y ellas entraron a toda prisa.

"Rápido, cierra la puerta..." Dijo Cailin presionando el botón que cerró la puerta "Lamento esta intrusión súbita, Alias, pero tenemos muchas cosas que contarte."

"Eh..." Yo no podía asimilar del todo lo que estaba diciendo Cailin "¿Qué...?"

"Vale. Antes que nada, buenos días, Alias." Cailin saludó.

"Buenos días, Alias." Aurelia hizo lo mismo "¿Qué es eso que le tienes que decir, Cailin?"

"¿Qué... Cómo?" Repetí, muy confuso.

Cailin tomó unos cuantos suspiros antes de comenzar a hablar seriamente.

"Alias, no te voy a mentir: hay gente que no te tiene aprecio. Y es porque Akari Tanaka te dio un SR de alto rango siendo tú una principiante."

"Ah, sí... Lo sabía, ella misma me lo dijo anoche." Finalmente entendí el punto de esta reunión.

"... ¿lo sabías?"

"Sí... aunque, eso no implica que no tenga cuidado..." Dije yo, con tono un poco dramático.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Alias?" Aurelia preguntó.

Me acerqué a la ventana de cristal de mi habitación, me apoyé en ella y comencé a contarles mi historia, aunque omitiendo los detalles.

"Aquella larga historia, que os mencioné ayer, saliendo de la consulta médica..."

Aurelia y Cailin se miraron un segundo y se sentaron en mi cama para prestar atención a mi historia.

"Antes de aparecer en esta organización... tenía una buena vida..." Empecé a explicarles de una manera un poco lenta -es más, estaba nerviosa- "Sacaba buenas notas, tenía pareja y un buen amigo... a pesar de mi Síndrome de Asperger..."

"¿Síndrome de Asperger?" Preguntó Aurelia.

"Es un síndrome de nacimiento cuyo portador del mismo tiene problemas para relacionarse socialmente." Le respondió Cailin.

"...pero, un día, en el instituto... mi vida se sumió en el caos..." Continué con la historia "Mi pareja me engañó, me acusaban de echar ácido a los ojos de un profesor... me llamaban asesino cuando un chico me persiguió se cayó de dos pisos accidentalmente..."

A partir de este punto, Aurelia y Cailin se quedaron emocionadas escuchando mi historia, tanto como yo, que estaba soltando algunas lágrimas.

"...en cuanto escapé... quería llamar a mi mejor amigo... pero por mi culpa le distraje y... sufrió un accidente de coche..." En ese momento derramé muchas lágrimas, me tapé la cara "...y entonces, sufrí un ataque de radiación del cual después me rescataron los de La Academia..." Hice una pausa larga, sin contener mis lágrimas "Eso fue todo..."

Las dos espectadoras se quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar mi historia. Hubo un minuto de silencio algo incómodo -aunque no incómodo- cuando después Cailin me hizo esta pregunta:

"¿Por qué nos estás contando esto ahora?"

"Por dos razones:" Respondí, entre lágrimas "La primera, porque vosotras me preguntabais qué me había pasado para estar en La Academia; y la segunda, porque quiero que sepáis que he sufrido mucho, cuando entré en el instituto, especialmente justo antes de entrar en La Academia."

"Un segundo..." Aurelia dijo "¿Pero es que lo pasabas _realmente mal_ cuando empezaste el instituto?"

"Sí... Mi vida no era precisamente un camino de rosas... Hasta cuando perdí la esperanza, conocí a dos personas muy buenas, que resultaron luego ser mi mejor amigo y mi pareja..."

"Alias, yo..." Cailin iba a responder, pero me dejé llevar por mis emociones exclamando lo siguiente:

"**¡Hasta pensé en ****desaparecer**** de este mundo, por Dios!**"

Ahí estallé en lágrimas y me lancé hacia Aurelia y Cailin para abrazarlas a las dos (inconscientemente de lo que hacía, antes señalé que me dejé llevar) y llorar junto con ellas. Como respuesta, ellas mismas me devolvieron el abrazo para tratar de consolarme.

"Alias... quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en nosotras." Cailin dijo después de un rato, mientras yo lloraba.

"Sí, hasta te ofreceremos un hombro en el que llorar." Añadió Aurelia.

Yo no respondía, seguía llorando durante un rato... un rato _muy_ largo...

...hasta que paré; me incorporé y me sequé las lágrimas.

"Siento haber mojado vuestro uniforme, pero..." Dije yo "Necesitaba contárselo a alguien de confianza..."

"Puedes contar con nosotras, somos tus amigas." Aurelia dijo.

"Y no te preocupes por el uniforme, se seca solo debido a las fibras avanzadas de la vestimenta." Cailin dijo.

"¿En serio?" Me quedé asombrada "El uniforme acercándose a la puerta abre ésta, se seca solo... ¡debieron gastar una fortuna en esas ropas!" Dije eso último a modo de broma, para animar el ambiente.

"Je, je, vaya que sí, pero agradece que las tenemos gratis." Siguió el juego Cailin.

Y tras esa última frase, Aurelia también siguió el juego de frases graciosas, haciendo que la conversación dramática de antes se convirtiera en una comedia. Nos reíamos con cada frase que soltaba una de nosotras y todavía más cuando hacíamos chistes clásicos -no los modernos que hacen referencias sexuales explícitas, por favor...

Después de casi darnos ataques de risa, Cailin decidió retomar el tema anterior:

"Bueno, Alias, que si vas a salir o cualquier cosa, llámanos al DPM, ya que esta gente no se desviará de las opiniones negativas. ¿Vale?"

"Vale..." Dije yo y añadí algo más "Sabéis, sois unas buenas personas... Unos ángeles, diría yo."

"Eh..." Cailin se ruborizó "Es la primera vez que alguien nos dice algo así."

"Tú no te cortes en llamarnos, Alias, sabes que nosotras estamos para ti." Aurelia señaló.

"Claro, pero... ¿No tenéis otras amigas que mantener? Pregunto." Dije yo.

Tanto Aurelia como Cailin miraron al suelo, luego respondieron "Eres la única amiga que tenemos..."

"¡¿Qué?" Exclamé yo "¡Creía que vosotras erais de las que se hacen amigas así de pronto!"

"Pues no..." Aurelia respondió, con un tono de tristeza "La gente de las que nos intentábamos hacer amigas solían meterse conmigo, por no tener brazos... De modo que nos quedábamos solas Cailin y yo..."

"Anda..." Me dejó sorprendido el punto que puede exceder el límite del _bullying_... "Lamento escuchar esto..."

"No pasa nada." Aurelia volvió a ponerse optimista "Por lo menos ya somos tres amigas."

"Bueno, cambiando de tema, Alias," Cailin dijo de pronto "¿te gustaría venir con nosotras a mi habitación a tomar algo? Tengo una mini-nevera con refrescos."

"Ah, por favor, ¡me muero de hambre!" Accedí sin apenas pensarlo dos veces.

"Estupendo, entonces lo haremos ahora... aunque, deberías ponerte tu uniforme, chica, que todavía estás en masillas."

Me miré mi cuerpo, y efectivamente tenía puesta todavía el pijama. Me ruboricé un poco por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

"Bueno, me voy cambiando y ya os sigo, ¿vale?" Dije yo mientras cogí mi uniforme de mi armario y dirigiéndome al cuarto de baño.

"Vale, ¡te esperamos!" Aurelia exclamó.


	12. Anuncio

Pureza está disponible en Novela Visual. Podéis acceder al juego en el siguiente enlace (sin espacios):

pureza-comic . blogspot . com . es/

Sigue una historia; toma decisiones, unas más importantes que otras; asegúrate de que los personajes principales sobrevivan... pero por encima de todo, sé destinado para uno de los **13 finales diferentes** que te esperan al final de la historia.

_A partir de este momento, comienza la conspiración de una guerra secreta..._


End file.
